


A sacrifice you love

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Опасно приносить жертвы богам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sacrifice you love

Приносить жертвы богам – действенный метод для исполнения своих желаний. Действенный – и опасный, потому что никогда не знаешь последствий своего поступка. Не можешь прогнозировать, чего захотят боги в следующий раз за свою помощь, которая обязательно понадобится. Ведь своими силами их стая пока не может справиться с потоком нечисти, хлынувшим к ожившему Неметону, и не сможет еще несколько долгих лет.  
Они редко просили помощи у Сета – тот равнодушен к проблемам оборотней. Аид помогал действенно, но цена его была непомерна, а Дерек пока так и не смог простить себе Эрику.  
Чаще всего стая обращалась к Локи. Скандинавский трикстер, Локи редко делал много, но и плата за его помощь не ложилась неподъемным грузом на совесть Дерека. По крайней мере, Стайлз с ценой соглашался наравне с Дереком – и платили они ко взаимному удовольствию.  
Сегодня Стайлз лежал, связанный прочной веревкой, раздетый и беспомощный, у него во рту был кляп, а в заднице, если слух не обманывал Дерека, уже скрывался виброшарик, который Локи заботливо пропихнул ровно к простате.  
Дерек не знал, как давно началась игра, но Стайлз уже дышал поверхностно, словно малейшее движение причиняло ему острую боль или такое же острое наслаждение – нестерпимое и чрезмерное. Незагорелая кожа влажно блестела от пота, лопатки были мучительно сведены – и не из-за жестокого бондажа, потому что Локи не сильно-то и возился со сложными узлами: привязал к кровати за руки и за ноги всего лишь. Нет, это напряжение было вызвано удовольствием.  
Без божественного вмешательства такие длительные игры чреваты неприятными последствиями, но Локи заботился о своих последователях, и в его присутствии со Стайлзом можно было делать что угодно. К примеру, чрезмерная стимуляция простаты, даже если принесет немало неприятных ощущений, вреда Стайлзу не нанесет.  
Локи читал, пока не появился Дерек. Сейчас лицо бога светилось гордостью и лукавством. Дерек подозревал, что виброяйцом дело не ограничилось, и догадливо подошел ближе.  
– Понял, да? – самодовольно поинтересовался Локи, и Дерек медленно кивнул. Да, кажется, понял.  
Он протянул руку, подсунул ее под прижатые к кровати бедра Стайлза, и тот глухо взвыл. Неудивительно – его член должен был быть очень чувствительным сейчас, и не в хорошем смысле.  
Если с обычным бондажом Локи не выпендривался, то генитальный сделал точно, аккуратно и безжалостно. Яички были оттянуты от тела на предельное расстояние и разделены веревкой так, что каждое казалось гладким и очень, очень твердым. Они уже посинели; в любом другом случае – верный признак, что пора снимать, но Дерек, вытащив их из-под тела Стайлза, только восторженно помял их в руке, с наслаждением чувствуя, как вытягивается в струнку Стайлз, тихонько подвывая от боли. Туго перетянутый веревками член стоял – скорее всего, не за счет возбуждения, а за счет остановленного оттока крови, и его Дерек тоже погладил, наслаждаясь контрастом обвязки и гладкой суховатой кожицы, обтянувшей ствол.  
– Неплохо, – сдержанно одобрил Дерек, снова заворожено перебирая яички, даже помял каждое между пальцев, удивляясь тому, что Стайлз еще выдерживает, еще не рвется из веревок.  
– Он уже сутки так лежит, – догадавшись, о чем задумался Дерек, пояснил Локи. – Сначала дергался, конечно, но сейчас притих, разве что сделать так... – и Локи без малейшего стыда просунул пальцы в задницу Стайлза, чтобы что-то сделать такое, отчего тот застонал. Оказывается, подцеплял петельку шарика, чтобы вытянуть его.  
Дерек наблюдал, непонимающе сведя брови.  
Тем временем Локи щелчком пальцев призвал пульт, оставшийся под отложенной с приходом Дерека книжкой, и нажал какую-то кнопку.  
По шарику пробежали разряды электричества – вряд ли сильнее, чем статическое, но...  
– Да, вполне, – серьезно согласился Дерек, жадно подавшись вперед. Вибрация для истерзанной ласками простаты – уже слишком, а если заряд, неважно, насколько слабый...  
Локи с понимающей ухмылкой засунул шарик внутрь, долго пристраивал его точно к простате под короткие придушенные вскрики Стайлза, уже даже не просившего пощады. Локи возился нарочно, и у него стояло – как и у наблюдающего за ним Дерека. Но, наконец, Локи надоело играться по мелочи, он устроил шарик как надо, вытащил пальцы, напоследок погладив и слегка растянув анус, и щелкнул переключателем.  
Стайлза мучительно выгнуло, а Локи только покровительственно погладил его по заднице и предложил:  
– Как думаешь, вибратор или анальные шарики?  
Дерек присмотрелся, к тому и другому, но, на его взгляд, пока работал виброшарик, остальные анальные игрушки были откровенным излишеством.  
– Лучше так, – сказал он и принялся распутывать бондаж на яичках. Локи не поленился, обмотал их отдельной веревкой, и член Дерек не затронул.  
– Ему, конечно, будет больно какое-то время, но все-таки не так, как от бондажа, – не порываясь, тем не менее, остановить Дерека, сказал Локи.  
Дерек и сам достаточно знал о бондаже – да, резкое его снятие и поступление крови спровоцирует сильную боль, но ненадолго. И Дерек сделал по-другому.  
Он подошел к богатому арсеналу разнообразных девайсов, которые Локи услужливо разложил на столе, и выбрал самые жестокие колодки для мошонки. Они сильно пережмут основание, оттянут яички назад до предела, превращая в два пульсирующих болью комочка плоти, и Дерек на это очень рассчитывал. Защелкнув их как положено – чтобы две деревянные планки колодок упирались в задние стороны бедер Стайлза, а яички оказались полностью беззащитны, Дерек взял тяжелый стек, не из практически невесомых моделей, а жестокий, с небольшим утолщением на конце, в котором скрывался утяжелитель, и, как следует размахнувшись, прицельно ударил правое яичко.  
Еще недавно оглушенный удовольствием Стайлз, у которого ручейки пота стекали по плечам и спине, по напряженным рукам и худым бедрам, вскинулся и тоненько заскулил от боли.  
– Ого, – даже Локи поморщился. – Жестоко.  
– Ему нравится, – с непонятной уверенностью ответил Дерек и несколько раз подряд быстро ударил в одно и то же место – так, что, когда он делал паузу, Стайлз пронзительно, жалобно выл – для него это слилось в один безумно болезненный удар.  
Дерек нежно погладил яички, помял пострадавшее, на котором уже начал формироваться небольшой кровоподтек. Прекрасно – они еще долго будут болеть, особенно если Дерек не ограничится одним разом.  
Стайлз внезапно напрягся как струна – и опал на кровать безвольной, всему покорной массой.  
Дерек ударил второе яичко, снова первое, чередуя их, следя, тем не менее, чтобы не было крови. Как только лопнул первый капилляр на поверхности, он довел второе яичко ровно до такого же состояния, что первое, и отложил стек.  
– Интересно, Стайлз сможет кончить? – задумчиво спросил Локи, проведя кончиками пальцев по пострадавшей мошонке и растерев ее подушечками.  
– Давай проверим. Только сними бондаж с члена, – Дерек, подумав, освободил яички из колодок. Все равно сейчас они только помешают – а свою роль они выполнили прекрасно.  
– Это будет слишком легко, – протянул Локи. – Сначала так попробуем, посмотрим, будет ли мошонка поджиматься. И представь, какие должны быть ощущения!  
– Незабываемые, – согласился Дерек, – но его придется как-то перевернуть.  
– Бондаж нам уже не понадобится, – отмахнулся Локи и развязал ближайший к нему узел, затянутый вокруг щиколотки Стайлза. Дерек развязал второй, потом они освободили руки.  
Стайлз остался лежать, тяжело дыша, всхлипывая и не пытаясь даже открыть глаза.  
Локи с Дереком перевернули его без малейших проблем, а потом Локи заставил Стайлза раздвинуть ноги – точнее, просто сам разложил его в удобной позе – и, отключив виброяйцо, вытащил его, чтобы заменить собственными пальцами.  
– Ты же так любишь больше, правда? – почти ласково произнес Локи, нежно поглаживая простату. Дерек не видел, как именно Локи ласкал Стайлза внутри, но, видимо, правильно – мошонка поджалась перед оргазмом, Стайлз зажмурился, и из уголков его глаз потекли невольные слезы – от невозможности кончить и от боли, которую он испытывал в яичках. Дереку почти стало его жалко.  
– Вот так, Стайлз? – спросил Локи, надавливая как-то особенно – руки Стайлза невольно сжались на простынях, и он развел ноги шире – сам. – Вижу, что так, – заключил Локи и, погладив Стайлза еще с минуту, вытащил пальцы. – Твоя очередь, Дерек, – заявил он, начиная разматывать обвязку члена. – Дотрахай его до оргазма.  
После бондажа член Стайлза все еще стоял, и Дерек сначала привычно его приласкал. Стайлз отвернул мокрое лицо, не пытаясь ни закрыться от слишком болезненного прикосновения, ни даже протестовать. Только всхлипнул от боли пополам с облегчением.  
Поэтому долго нежничать Дерек не стал, спустил штаны и вошел в смазанное, блестящее отверстие. Локи не стал трахать Стайлза ни сам, ни гигантскими игрушками, поэтому задница у него была узкой, лишь чуть-чуть разработанной от недавнего проникновения пальцев. Дерек закинул ноги Стайлза себе на плечи, несколько раз толкнулся, привыкая и приучая к ритму, проехался по простате, набухшей и ощутимой. А едва Стайлз немного освоился, Дерек начал двигаться без колебаний – жестко и ритмично, каждый раз задевая простату, пока Локи нежно перебирал яички Стайлза, как восточные шарики, которые катают в ладони для успокоения.  
Стайлз кончил не от особо удачного движения Дерека, а тогда, когда Локи вдруг сжал пальцы и тихо разрешил:  
– Можно.

***

Они не первый раз платили Локи жестокими играми, и в произошедшем не было ничего сверхъестественного. Могло бы быть гораздо хуже.  
Но когда Стайлз сказал, что это был последний раз, Дерек согласился.  
В конце концов, стае давно пора было начать защищаться собственными силами.


End file.
